


Better Than the Rest

by MegWinchester



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegWinchester/pseuds/MegWinchester





	Better Than the Rest

I want to stare at the sky  
and stay outside with you for hours.  
I want you to know I loved you from the start.

But no matter how much I want to,  
I cannot stay with you all the time  
no matter how much it breaks my heart.

Please forgive me  
for I just want to make you happy  
and make sure your okay

I just want you to smile  
and stay with me  
and believe me when I say

I love you  
and you are the best  
I want to see you now  
because you are better than the rest.


End file.
